Poetic Past
by Exotos135
Summary: The past of Haiku and Maggie.


It was a somewhat calm day at the city of Royal Woods, specially at the park, where a younger Maggie-not looking emo/gothic at all, and a younger Haiku, who clung to her arm and looked around everywhere with worry.

"Don't worry, Helen, it's okay," Maggie told her younger sister. "As long as you have your big sister on your side, nothing bad will happen to you."

"I-I don't know, Maggie," Haiku, also known as Helen, replied. "T-There's so many people around here."

"Again, Helen, you have nothing to worry about," Suddenly, Maggie spotted a food stand, and to a lesser extent a goth writing something nearby. "Look, there's a food stand over there, would you like something?"

In that moment, Haiku noticed some cotton candy, which made her eyes shine. "Cotton candy."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maggie crouched down. "I didn't hear that."

"Cotton candy!" Haiku repeated, stomping the ground.

Suddenly, Maggie grabbed her sister by the waist and lifted her as she ordered, "Speak louder!"

Haiku giggled and repeatedly chirped "Cotton candy!" while flailing her arms up and down.

"Alright, darling, you're gonna get your cotton candy!" Maggie put Haiku down next to the goth girl. "Now wait here while I go get it,"

Maggie went to get the candy while Haiku turned to the goth girl and blurted, "My sis is going to buy me cotton candy!"

"Good for you," the goth deadpanly answered.

Then, Haiku looked at the thing the goth was writing, "What are you doing?"

"It's something called poetry," the girl showed her poem to Haiku. "I'm not really sure about the actual way it works, but the basic form is pretty words strung together."

Haiku read the poem, and sadly enough, she didn't really understand what most of the words meant. Even then, this caught her attention. "This is interesting," Haiku smiled. "What's your name?"

The goth smiled. "I'm Lucy Loud."

Some minutes later, Maggie returned with two cotton candies to see Haiku writing something down. "Okay, Haiku, here's your-what are you doing?" the girl asked.

"This girl, Lucy Loud, introduced me to something known as poetry, and I'm trying it out!" Haiku showed her sister her poem. "Here, check it out."

Either it was too dark or too crude for Maggie's taste, since she put it down and quickly lied, "Uh, Haiku, I think we need to go already, mom most likely needs us for something," before handing Haiku her cotton candy and lifting her, "Goodbye... Lucy, I hope we can meet again."

And so, the sisters walked away, eating their cotton candies. "Hey, Maggie, about Lucy-"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She's cool."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Somehow Maggie had a bad feeling about Haiku's new friendship.

 _A year later..._

Maggie, now looking partially like an emo, but in a subtle manner, was reading something when she was approached by Haiku, whose hair now covered one of her eyes, like in the present. "Maggie! Can I ask you something?" the girl inquired.

"S-Sure," Maggie put her book down, "What is it?"

"Can you take me to the poetry club down the street?"

"Alright, I don't see why not."

The sisters went to the club, and once inside, Maggie saw it was filled with very dark, downbeat goths, alongside Lucy. "Well, thanks for taking me here, sis!" Haiku said as she walked to the goth girl.

"Y-You don't want me to stay with you?" Maggie stuttered.

"No, I'm fine," Haiku waved goodbye. "See you later!"

The feeling Maggie got only worsened as she, very hesitantly, bid farewell, and walked back home.

 _Another year later..._

Maggie, looking more emo than before but not to the extent as in the present day, so probably half-emo, paced back and forth while occasionally glancing at the clock as she waited for Haiku to arrive. Which she did mere moments later... Wearing the same outfit she was wearing in the present.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Haiku asked before Maggie could say anything. "Lucy picked it for me, saying it looked pretty good, and I tried it and liked it!"

Naturally, Maggie didn't have much to say. "Oh... It's... Good?"

"People have also begun calling me "Haiku," the girl added. "I'm not really sure why, but will you do that? 'Cause I'm not that much of a fan of the name."

"Of course not," Maggie brushed her sister's hair. "Regardless of what happens, you'll still be Helen to me."

Haiku smiled and hugged Maggie, who hugged back...

And even then, this did nothing to ease Maggie's worry.

 _Present Day..._

Maggie, now a full emo, sat on the couch as she looked at a picture of her younger self and a younger Haiku, smiling and flashing peace signs. She was so into the picture, she didn't even realize Haiku was heading to the door nearby.

"I know it's only been a couple years," Maggie remarked. "But it feels like an eternity since we've been this close-"

"Bye, Maggie!" Haiku shouted, returning the emo to reality. "I'm off to the poetry club with Lucy!"

Maggie remained silent as she forced a smile and waved goodbye to Haiku, who flashed a smile before leaving the house. With that done, Maggie's smile slowly turned into a frown as she turned back to the picture, and shedding tears, she said:

"I miss you, sis."


End file.
